Anything
by gategirl
Summary: My first SJ fic. Sam and Jack are married, expecting a baby. Jack gets called offworld to find Daniel who has gone missing. Wackiness and a little alien fun ensues.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Anything

AUTHOR: Liz

EMAIL: any one who wants it

CATEGORY: S/J

SPOILERS: None that I know of

RATING: PG

SUMMARY: My first try at a Sam and Jack fic (kind of nervous actually) It's just a little humor/romance type fic. Just take a look and tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER: Characters and anything show related don't belong to me. I  
have made no money from this and wrote it for entertainment purposes  
only.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Don't be too harsh, it's my first S/J fic.

* * *

Jack O' Neill had never thought it possible that he could love someone so much, not twice in one lifetime. 

When his son Charlie had died, he had been ready to give up his life, convinced that he could never be happy again.

Jack looked contentedly at the woman sharing his bed, snoring slightly, her golden blonde hair cascading across the pillow and smiled. His wife! Samantha Carter was his wife! His pregnant wife at that! He still couldn't believe it sometimes.

Once, after a particularly exhausting mission offworld, Jack had come home very late and found Sam fast asleep. She was laying on her side, and her hair looked like gossamer and the soft moonlight lit her face giving her a luminous glow that seemed to light the entire room. He knew then that he could never love anyone else, she was his missing half. She made him a better person.

He found himself thanking whatever Gods there were daily for sending her to him. Although he still couldn't figure out why she had chosen him. He'd had the suspicion it had something to do with her being a closet Simpsons fanatic.

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on him.

"Morning," Sam said groggily, still not fully awake.

"Morning." Jack helped her as she struggled to sit up, his hand resting lightly on her stomach.

She was pretty far along now and Jack knew that it wouldn't be long before the baby was ready to be born. His mind wandered for a second to the sex of the baby. Sam hadn't wanted to know, and she insisted that Jack not know either. 'As long as the baby's healthy.' She had said. 'That's all that matters.'

Sam swatted his hand away irritably. 'Won't miss those mood swings,' he thought as he pulled his hand back feigning hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's mood softened a little. It was so hard to stay mad at him sometimes. They had only been married for a year and she had yet to get mad at him and be able to stay that way.

"I had the whole night planned Jack," Sam said, mustering all the anger and hurt that she could.

"I know," Jack said apologetically.

"It was our first anniversary," She said.

"I'm really sorry Sam. You know how Daniel gets when he's unlocking the many wonderful mysteries of rocks." Sam nodded, tears springing into her eyes. "I just wanted everything to be perfect for our anniversary."

'At least there's something useful about my haywire hormones.' She thought as she noticed the panicked look that spread quickly over Jack's face.

"I'll make it up to you. Anything you want. I promise," Jack groveled, his hands going up to wipe away her tears.

Sam's eyes lit up with a mischievous glint and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Anything?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was taking her time deciding what he was going to do to make up for missing their anniversary, and he was getting nervous.

He'd fought countless Goa'ulds, and presided over peace treaties with aliens, and had never broken a sweat.

He saved Earth and many other planets from enslavement and destruction almost on a daily basis; not once had he lost his grace under pressure.

But now, facing his irritable and emotional wife, he was running scared with no idea what to do.

It had been two days since their anniversary and Sam was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if he hadn't just missed their first anniversary. She was acting like she wasn't even upset anymore.

She was up to something.

It was one thing he was sure of. It was something big; something deviously clever. She just wanted to see him sweat first.

And sweat he did.

For the past two days he had done everything he could think of to make things up to her.

He'd cleaned the house, fixed the bedside table that had been wobbling for the past two months, made Sam's favorite dinner (ok, so he hadn't _actually_ made it, but he had ordered it) done the laundry, and even detailed her car.

Currently Sam and Jack were at the mall, his _oh_ so favorite place in the world, shopping for baby supplies. They had been shopping for two hours and thirty-five minutes. Jack checked his watch, thirty-six minutes.

This was _so_ not where he wanted to be on his first day off in months.

Jack sent a silent plea to Thor for help. What he wouldn't give to be whisked away by the Asgard right now.

"What do you think of this Jack?" Sam asked, pulling him away from his thoughts. She was holding a dark green baby blanket in her hands and looking expectantly at him.

"I think it's great. We should definitely get that one." Jack looked closely at the blanket and noticed that it was exactly like the previous three they had just looked at.

Sam smiled, pretending to consider the blanket for a minute.

Jack had been especially attentive for the past two days, doing everything for her, and Sam was enjoying every minute of it.

She shook her head slowly, placing the baby blanket back on the shelf. "I think I liked the first one we looked at better."

"Oh, for cryin out loud," Jack muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Sam asked sweetly.

"I said I'll go get it for you."

"Thank you honey," She called as he turned to go get the blanket. She continued browsing in the baby department, her hand resting on her stomach as she looked at the baby cribs.

Sometimes it was still hard for her to believe that she was going to be a mother. She had pulled the world back from the brink of destruction on many occasions, fought many battles on many worlds; she held her own in any situation that was thrown at her. And yet now, faced with the tiny life growing inside her, she was scared senseless.

Jack had been great at reassuring her. "You'll be terrific Carter," He'd said, his voice taking the official Colonel tone he used whenever he gave her a pep talk. "You went to hell and survived, being a mother couldn't be that much different," He told her teasingly. "Seriously Sam," he said taking a softer tone, "no child could ask for a better mother."

Jack came back several minutes later, a grim look on his face, the blanket he'd gone to get nowhere in sight.

"I just got off the phone with the SGC," Jack informed her, his cell phone still clutched in his hand.

"What happened Jack? What's wrong?" Sam questioned, noting the concerned look on her husbands face.

"Daniels missing."


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the mall Sam tried to get Jack to drop her off at home. But he refused to leave her alone in the last week of her pregnancy. Arriving on base, Jack dropped Sam off in the infirmary so she could visit with Janet, then headed straight for the briefing room where General Hammond and Teal'c were waiting.

"Sorry sir," Jack said, taking his seat quickly.

"Dr. Jackson and SG-15 were on a routine exploratory mission to PXJ-362. "There were some ruins on the planet that Dr. Jackson believed to be of interest," General Hammond said.

"There always are," Jack said jokingly, earning a disapproving look from General Hammond.

"They were scheduled to return yesterday. However, they didn't return and made no attempt to contact the SGC. We made numerous attempts to contact them and received no response. We're unable get any signal on the MALP, so the situation on the planet is unknown. As of this morning Dr. Jackson and SG-15 are more than 18 hours overdue," General Hammond said, an edge present in his voice that let Jack know that he was worried.

Jack on the other hand, wasn't overly concerned. Daniel was always getting himself into trouble in one form or another. He'd gotten pretty good through the years at negotiating his way out of it. Hell, even when he died he managed to find a way out of it.

"I recommend SG-5 tag along as backup sir. I also recommend that we leave A.S.A.P." Jack said, rising to his feet.

"Alright Colonel. You have a go."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jack stood at the base of the ramp making some last minute adjustments to his P-90.

He stood facing the group of men assembled at the base of the ramp. "Listen up," Jack said with a commanding tone. All eyes immediately rested on him.

"We're a little short on time so this is going to have to serve as your mission briefing. Daniel Jackson and SG-15 are more than 18 hours overdue, and for some reason they cannot or are not responding to our attempts to contact them. The situation on the planet is unknown, so use extreme caution. Any questions?" Jack asked.

The room stood silent, except for the sound of the final chevron locking and the whoosh as the gate opened.

"Move out," Jack ordered.

They arrived on the planet seconds later. Jack immediately scanned the surrounding area for any sign of movement. The Stargate stood in a clearing of trees. Stone steps descended from the Stargate, and a well traveled path led off into the forest.

At the bottom of the steps there was a small puddle of red liquid. Jack moved down the stairs. Kneeling down he touched the liquid with the tips of his fingers. Teal'c came to stand beside him. "Blood," Jack confirmed, standing back up.

"There are several footprints leading away from the gate in that direction," Teal'c said pointing to a small path that led off to the right of the Stargate.

"Sergeant Bates, secure the Stargate," Jack instructed. "Yes sir," Sergeant Bates answered, standing guard beside the gate. "Teal'c, you take point. Pierce, Hoffman, you've got our six."

"Yes sir," They said in unison.

Jack situated his cap and slipped on his sunglasses.

"We're off to see the wizard."


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel was tired and frustrated and his head really hurt from where he'd fallen earlier. From the beginning the mission had gotten off to a rocky start. Immediately upon arriving on the planet the strap on Daniels pack had broken. As a result Daniel, in a less than suave moment, had lost his balance and fallen down the stone steps of the Stargate and cracked his head.

From that moment on things had just gotten worse. They had taken the path less traveled and they had paid the price. Daniel and SG-15 had been lost for hours, how many hours was unknown due to the fact that all their equipment had gone haywire the moment they'd stepped out of the gate. Their compasses, radios, and even their watches were no longer functioning properly.

Daniel was beginning to wonder whether they'd ever be able to find their way home. He and SG-15 were trudging through the woods, trying to find a way out of the seemingly impassible maze the forest had become, when he noticed a rock with a very familiar mark on it. "We're going in circles guys," Daniel said with a deep sigh.

Major Burns, SG-15's commanding officer, stopped and looked at their surroundings. "How can you tell?" He asked irritably. "It looks like every other part of the forest to me."

"That's how I can tell. I put that mark there this morning," Daniel said, pointing wearily at the rock.

"Great," Burns muttered, squinting up at the sun. The sun was still high in the sky which meant that there was still plenty of daylight left for them to find their way out. "We'll rest here for fifteen," Major Burns told his team.

Daniel dropped his pack and sat down on the cold mossy forest floor, grateful for the break. He put his canteen to his lips and found that it had gone dry during the long hot day.

Daniel knew that the stream where they had filled their canteens earlier was nearby, he could hear the sound of rushing water.

"I'm going to get some water," Daniel said, rising to his feet.

"Don't go too far. We don't know what could be in these woods," Major Burns warned him.

* * *

No more than twenty-five feet away, Colonel O' Neill, Teal'c, and SG-5 were searching carefully for any sign of their missing friends.

Teal'c stopped suddenly and raised his hand, signaling his teammates to stop. Jack came quietly to his side. "What is it?" He asked.

In front of them there was dense vegetation, to the left there was a barely visible path, and to the right there was a stream.

Teal'c could hear the sound of someone approaching clearly. "Someone is coming," Teal'c said in hushed tones.

Jack signaled to the others to take cover.

* * *

Daniel walked down the path that he'd taken earlier that morning, looking at his watch, the hour and minute hands spinning at an insane speed. He wondered in vain how long he and SG-15 had been lost. He knew at some point General Hammond would send a rescue team after them, it was just a matter of making it until then.

The sound of a twig breaking suddenly in the distance jolted Daniel out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked at the surrounding forest, searching for signs of movement.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack couldn't see a thing.

He was laying on his stomach on the overgrown floor of the forest. The leaves that covered the ground almost looked like the ivy back on earth to Jack. Except that on closer inspection he could see tiny inflections of a vibrant pink that almost seemed to be glowing.

Jack heard the sound of the twig breaking and cursed under his breath as he heard the footsteps stop.

Jack quickly rose to his feet, bringing his gun up into firing position.

Daniel jumped back in surprise.

"Geez, Jack. You scared the hell out of me," Daniel yelped.

Jack lowered his gun.

Teal'c, Captain Pierce, and Lieutenant Hoffman walked over and joined Daniel and Jack.

"It is good to see you well Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

Daniel smiled at him.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked motioning to the bandage on Daniel's forehead.

Daniel touched the spot self-consciously.

"I had a little accident," Daniel explained. Jack nodded, knowing how accident prone the archeologist could be.

"What happened to you?" Daniel asked Jack.

Teal'c looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, and if Jack wasn't mistaken he thought he saw a small smile on the Jaffa's lips.

Jack raised his eyebrows and shook his head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Daniel reached into his vest, pulled out a tiny mirror, and handed it to Jack.

"Take a look."

Jack took the mirror from Daniel and warily looked at his reflection.

"Crap," Jack said, noticing his reflection.


	7. Chapter 7

Back on earth, Sam was sitting in Janet's office waiting for her to be done with her duties.

Sam felt an unexpected pain radiating from her stomach. She clutched at her stomach and tried to breathe slowly.

She tried to remember what the instructor, at the one and only Lamaze class she had tricked Jack into attending with her, had told her to do.

'Quick, deep, breaths.' The pain started to lessen with each inhaled breath.

Sam leaned back in her chair with a sigh as the pain faded, resting her head against the back.

"Hey Sam. Sorry that it took me so long," Janet apologized as she came in.

"You wouldn't believe …" Janet's voice trailed off as she noticed the drained look on her friends face.

"What's wrong Sam?" Janet asked, walking quickly over to her friends side.

"It's ok Janet, just a contraction." The look on Janet's face remained concerned.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"I'm about 40 weeks along, that's why Jack didn't want to leave me at home alone. The baby could come at any time and he didn't want me to be alone when it happened." Sam winced as she felt another contraction start.

Janet grabbed her friend's hand and held on to it, glancing at her watch.

"I think we'd better start timing your contractions."


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell did this happen?" Jack asked angrily.

He was kneeling by the stream scrubbing furiously at his face.

"You're asking me?" Daniel asked with barely veiled levity.

Jack grimaced as he caught sight of his reflection in the water.

Every inch of exposed skin was covered in bright pink shimmering splotches. He'd been scrubbing for ten minutes and it wasn't coming off.

"This is not funny Daniel. It must have been those damn leaves," Jack said, pointing to the spot where he'd lain earlier.

Jack glared at Daniel as a small laugh escaped his lips. Daniel stifled his amusement instantly at Jack's furious glare.

"Let's just get SG-15 and get out of here," Jack said grumpily, turning to pick up the pack he'd discarded.

* * *

Sam's contractions were coming more frequently now, and when her water broke there was no doubt left that she was in labor.

Janet and a few of her nurses helped Sam into a bed in the deserted infirmary.

"Jack, I need Jack," Sam panted, another contraction slamming into her.

Janet nodded, wiping her friends forehead with a wet towel. "I'll go see General Hammond now. Maybe he can get word to the Colonel."


	9. Chapter 9

"Teal'c? How can _you _be lost now?" Jack asked, beginning to lose patience.

"I am not lost O' Neill," Teal'c said impassively. "This forest continues to change with every turn we make. There is something very wrong here."

Jack rolled his eyes, sitting down on a nearby rock.

Teal'c stood in the middle of the overgrown path, his eyes searching for the correct path through the forest.

"I believe this is the way," Teal'c pointed off in the opposite direction that the path took.

"You sure Teal'c?" Jack asked skeptically.

Teal'c cocked his head to the side and looked at Jack. "Indeed."

* * *

"Colonel O' Neill, please respond," General Hammond had been trying to get a message to Colonel O' Neill for the past ten minutes.

Hammond shook his head. "Shut it down," he ordered.

The Stargate shut down and General Hammond turned to face an anxious Dr. Fraiser. "I'm sorry Doctor, there's still no answer. If he's not back within the next hour I'll try again." Janet started to protest but General Hammond raised his hand to silence her.

"That's the best I can do," he said before walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

It took a few more wrong turns, but about forty-five minutes later Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, SG-5 and 15 emerged into the clearing by the Stargate.

"Hallelujah!" Jack exclaimed. "Daniel, dial us home."

As the last of the strangers stepped through the circle two small creatures stepped into view. "They did not seem a threat to us. We should not have hidden the way, we should have let them leave sooner," One told the other.

"We had to be sure."

* * *

When Jack stepped through the Stargate he was met with incredulous stares from the always present security team.

He looked up into the control room and saw equally stunned faces there.

A few of the men in the gateroom tried valiantly to hide their growing smiles as Jack scowled at them.

General Hammond was waiting at the base of the ramp for them. "Sam's gone into labor," Hammond informed him.

Jack immediately forgot about his appearance, rushing from the gateroom.

* * *

Sam's contractions were getting more painful now, and Janet informed her that she was almost fully dilated.

'If Jack doesn't get here soon …' Sam thought irritably. She looked up as someone entered the room, expecting to see Janet.

"What happened to you?" Sam asked, barely suppressing a sudden burst of laughter as Jack entered the infirmary.

He came to a stop at her bedside, taking her hand. Jack, covered on every inch of visible skin with pink splotches, focused on his wife's laughing face.

"This is _so_ not funny," Jack said, narrowing his eyes.

Sam's laughter stopped abruptly as another contraction started.

Jack held onto her hand, letting her squeeze it tightly, and yelled for Dr. Fraiser. Janet rushed into the room wearing scrubs and a face mask.

"Good to see you Colonel," she said sitting on a stool at the end of the bed.

"Ok Sam, you're fully dilated. It's time to start pushing."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was resting now, drained of all energy after a long and painful birth. Janet had given her something to lessen the pain and help her sleep.

Jack had pulled a chair up beside the bed and sat watching Sam sleep, his daughter cradled in his arms. Janet had checked Jack over completely to make sure the rash wasn't contagious before letting him near the baby. She felt confident that given a few days his skin would clear up completely.

Daniel and Teal'c crept quietly into the infirmary.

"How's Sam?" Daniel asked quietly.

"She's fine, resting now," Jack answered, looking up at Daniel, a content smile on his face.

His daughter squirmed a little in his arms, luring his attention to her.

"Have you thought of a name O' Neill?" Teal'c asked softly.

"Grace," Sam said, struggling into a semi-upright position. "Grace Anne O'Neill," She motioned to Jack to give her the baby. He stood up and gently placed her in her mother's loving arms.

"We want you two to be her godfathers," Jack said looking at Teal'c and Daniel.

Noticing the confused look on Teal'c's face Daniel quickly explained.

"It would be an honor," Teal'c said with reverence.

"Absolutely," Daniel agreed.

Daniel and Teal'c came to stand by Sam's bedside.

"She's beautiful," Daniel told them.

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "Indeed."

Jack bent down and placed a tender kiss on Sam's lips.

"Yes she is," he said, kissing the top of Grace's head.

Grace yawned and raised a tiny little hand over her head, freeing it from the small blanket wrapped around her.

* * *

**END**


End file.
